


Code

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, mid-S2. "We could have a code..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code

Sometimes he just starts talking.

“We could have a code, you know.”

I pretend not to be listening.

“Like, if there was something you wanted to say, but… for some reason, felt you couldn’t…”

But he knows I am.

“You could say the code words, instead.”

Amused.

“You know, like how you tell Michael he’s pathetic when you really mean you love him.”

Impressed.

“If you wanted to say… anything like that to me…”

 _Okay, you’re pathetic_ , I start but stop. Try something else.

“Come to bed, Sunshine.”  


He’ll be up all night wondering if that’s meant _love_ all along.  



End file.
